


Marble

by SBK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A good ending though, Accidentally turns a kid from the south into a demon, Auauauauauauau, Based off of nothing, Daichi is a king form the East, Daichi is angry, Daichi is shocked, Daichi wants that silver haired kid, Death, Demons, Greedy old men, Hinata with silver hair for a second, Horns, Ice, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, No one talks about him, Original Plot, Other, Run Away, Shouyous dad is crazy, Shouyous mom is a jerk, Suga gets put in a mask, Suga is a Demon sword, Suga is a demon, Suga tries to play mother, Sunflowers, Super AU, There is no water inside a mask, Tobio is a grumpy king who, Tobio wants a certain orange haired boy, Tobio wants a refund, Tobios dad is sad, Tobios mom is crazy, Volleyball gays, War, While he was only doing what his mom asked, White masks, angst angst angst, greed - Freeform, greedy, kings - Freeform, suga is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou, a king from the South goes to war with Tobio. A king from the North, who is only doing as his Mother asks. Not to mention that the world will suddenly be changed, and a young boy will be crowned a Demon. </p><p>Or</p><p>Shouyou tries to be his Father. Tobio is trying to carryout his Mother's plans. (Even though both are long dead), Suga just really needs a glass of water, and Daichi needs sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuma

**Author's Note:**

> Suga and Daichi come in next chapter

Shouyou, a prince. A prince who had the whole kingdom forced on his shoulders when he was only thirteen. Was finally at his wits end. A king from the north had declared war, saying that he wished nothing more than to see the royal bloodline severd. In short, King Tobio wanted to see blood. Lots of it.

And King Shouyou was his next target. 

\---

Shouyou knew his father was quite interested in the underground. Demons', seventh layer, and the all mighty Satan himself. A man possesed his Mother would say sadly. A frown tugging on her lips as her orange locks fell over her shoulder. She never left him though. Money, fame, fortune. It was a nice price to pay for being tied down to a psychopathic Demon worshiper. Shouyou didn't agree. 

When the clock would strike midnight, his sister sound asleep in the next room over. Shouyou would slip from his orange, sunflower colored blankets. And would slip on fuzzy, white slippers. (His Mother would say it was only proper to wear slippers at night). His excuse being he was on his way to the bathroom. It was convinently placed just a couple rooms' after his Dad's study. A crack in the wall would let the young ten year old peep in. Watch his Father at work. (For some reason the butler would never cover it, even if he was asked hundreds of times). 

His dad dipped a white paintbrush into either red or black paints. Then the man would take subtle strokes, symbols and expressions covering a white marble mask. This seemed to be ritual. He'd place the Mask into some type of summoning circle and chant words. Sometimes the Mask would start to glow, a purple blinding light. More often than not though, it would shatter. A bad omen Shouyou would overhead later from a Maid. A blonde girl named Hassan. 

Shouyou managed to stay optimistic, despite himself. Pretend that he'd really looked up to his dad. That the man was far from bad. 

Shoyou thinks he could make a good actor. Maybe he'd run away and join the circus. Dishonor his name -- or maybe go by a different one. Like Hina or Sho. 

\---

He was already a little odd from birth, orange eyes and a bright, optimistic smile. Like a Sun. The boy who would take over the kingdom on his eighteenth birthday. Hopefully he would only have to hold the title, his father mumbled. Hopefully he'd be able to claim the underground's power for his own. 

That isn't something a Human should mess with though. Royal or not. 

Shouyou's Mother pretended not to listen to her husband's unpleasantness. Pretended that everything was perfect. 

Shouyou likes to think that's where he got his acting skills from. He thinks if he ever does follow through with his circus idea, he'll go by the name Yuma. Dye his hair black using sheepwool. He'd even steal the gold his father keeps in a safe toward the east wing. It's in a room that's usually overlooked from the staff and others. It's a supply closet at first glance, but if you pull the right bottle... It's a million gold pieces stacked on top of endless Euro. 

\---

Shouyou saw with his own eyes, his family being slaughtered. A beast with long, oily black wings. Eyes red and raven hair covering it's head. That sickening grin... That sickening snicker. It held a butcher knife, one splattered with red liquid that could only belong to his dead family. Shoyou felt no remorse for his crazed Father and money hogging Mother. 

He felt remorse for his dead sister. She still had tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes glossy, like a dead fish. Pushed in front of her greedy parents' like some type of shield. Natsu was dead at the age of eight. 

The pink dress she was wearing was a gift from Father on her seventh birthday. It was a pink, frilly thing that looked too uncomfortable for even a mannequin. Sternly, her Father had said she'd only wear it during parties and massive feasts. Shouyou saw her try it on though, doing a few twirls in the mirror. He was glad she was happy. 

That very dress lay on her body. Soaked in blood, thanks to a gash that went across her chest. The poor thing was ripped to shreds and tathered beyond repair. 

The demon turned to face Shouyou, who was now on his knees. Eyes wide as he couldn't help but shed big, fat, clear tears. They fell to his chin and from there, dripped onto a gold colored carpet. His arms hung loose at his sides. Fingers twitching. 

It chuckled as it raised the weapon of it's choice up to it's lips. The creature's tongue slithered out like a snake, and moved across the blade. A quick, sharp lick. It was like the Demon was kicking salt into an open wound. 

Shouyou could only stare in terror. 

\---

Shouyou, now at age fifteen, was surprisingly going to war. The boy had taken over his Father's work. Yet He'd never been a king of greed or needless battle. He usually found some way around it. Currently though, King Tobio would not allow any more bargains. 

So to war the orange haired idiot went. A mask hanging loosely on his shoulder. It's eyes were painted red, it's mouth tilted down. The horse he was on trotted below, it held plenty spare masks.

His Father would be proud that his work had finally become a means for battle. After all, his Father wanted a mask that could be easily put on. A mask that sung Demon song and summoned great horned beasts from the depths of Hell. A mask that could give it's user temporary Demon magic. 

Many soldiers waltzed around, their own masks gripped in their hands tightly. Some even had acouple extras -- usually of higher rank. 

It was then, a battle between two kings would rupture all balance. Destory what little humble touch the world had. 

It was then, Shouyou Hinata would become a Demon.


	2. Last Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio does what he said he wouldn't do.

Squeals and shouts echoed around the young king, his eyes wide as he watched. He was losing. Shouyou was losing and all he could think was ‘At least I'm still alive.’ The mask on his shoulder was sprayed with blood that wasn't his. It was one of his foot guard’s, a man with an axe came tumbling toward them. Angrily swinging and shouting in a foreign language. His guard had thrown himself in front of the red blade. His head came clean off and blood covered Shouyou’s face. It soaked through his clothes and rubbed against his pearl white skin. The axe had flung back, giving a clean opening. Shouyou didn’t move. Instead, a knight in black came and stabbed the man straight through the chest. 

The axe fell with a thud. 

In the end, Shouyou had run. His feet stomped loudly, a clank of chain and metal as he fled. His armor was heavy, reducing his speed by minutes as people screamed around him. Some kid letting out a string of curses as he choked on his blood. Too much was happening too fast. That isn’t even the worst of it. 

The most vivid thing he remembers is a young boy. Maybe in his early teens? The boy had grabbed Shouyou’s ankle. Blonde hair covering his eyes. And his hand was painted crimson. A slash marked his skin. Straight across his stomach, causing him to bleed against the uneven dirt ground. 

Shouyou saw a flash of his sister in the boy. For a second, he saw Natsu. Natsu crying for help and begging him to help her. 

Shouyou had fallen to his knees, cupping the boy’s face and silently mumbling a ‘Shh.’ 

After minutes of brushing sand colored hair out of blue eyes, he finally stood up on shaking legs. The orange haired boy isn't even so sure if he had control over his body in that moment. 

He had slipped on the mask. 

\--- 

Last fall, Tobio’s Mother had passed. Tobio was fourteen and had already lost both his parents. While his Father had disgraced his kingdom, jumping off a ledge and killing himself. His Mother had died of an illness, one that enlarged her heart. One that caused her to be placed in a wooden box, lowered down into a hole. 

But that had nothing to do with him. Tobio could careless about his parents’ choices, they’d walked their path and they’d done them. Tobio was determined to do him. He didn't care about upholding honor or any of that. 

Then his maid came to him, extending a checkered box. One with little golden laces and clips. Tobio had taken it, his Mother's will recided in there. Probably hastily scribbled out in black, shaky ink. 

I lay all my possessions to Kageyama Tobio. My kingdom and even my name, with hope that thou will succeed in my rightful place as king. 

It was shaky and hard to read at first, but it was legible. He placed the will back in the box, careful of the fragile piece of paper. It was teared at the edges. He pulled out item after item of useless accouterments. Nothing had struck him as important enough to look at. 

Finally, Tobio held plans. A map more exactly of what would be most beneficial to the kingdom. More importantly, to the kingdom’s people. 

A nearby kingdom, small in size, had accumulated massive amounts of gold lately. It was stacked, though it wasn't keeping any of it. It was being shipped off on carriages, toward the West. It was clear that the Kingdom was entirely just acting as a supplier, it’d be in Tobio’s best favor to declare war. Take it over and claim the ritches for his Kingdom. 

That's what he planned. 

And one year later. Here he stood, blood covering a shiny sword that had once been his dad's. Doing his Mother's work after claiming what she’d done/wanted to do didn't matter to him. 

The enemies king was running. Though he looked to be more in shock, only looking to be twelve or so. Tobio was fifteen, headed straight for sixteen. So he guesses he doesn't really blame the orange haired kid. 

Then he watched with mixed confusion as the boy slipped on a mask. It was red, like blood had sprayed on it. 

Tobio had his hands on very skilled mages, having them cast a holy barrier. No demons’ could be summoned… And yet a black flame enveloped all of the orange haired boy's body. It spewed onto the ground like oil. Goopy and slimy. The boy was in the center of it all, glowing, screaming. 

Tobio could only stare. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was hastily written and I'm sorry about that. I put more thought into the end of this one, but this chapter acts as more of a filler anyway. The next one will probably proceed you expectations because I'll have someone beta read it. Then I'll go through and clean up the rest of it. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be about Hinata and his now demon abilities. 
> 
> Or, Hinata the black haired, white horned, beast.


	3. The Demon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go tame your demon."

The land shook, black clouds sliding across the once blue sky. Men flew back, the force of wind coming from the boy was too much. His screams echoed, bounced across armored soldiers and then some. 

Tobio was rooted to the ground, maybe out of shock, or maybe because his sword was shoved down. The blade disappearing in the Earth. Tobio could only watch with amazement in his eyes. 

\--- 

The chiming of bells is what Shouyou woke up to, the warmth of his bed felt present, but it wasn't. He pushed himself up, peeling away golden blankets. One with intrecit little patterns, stitched on with a slightly lighter shade of gold. The bed creaked under his weight as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He felt groggy. 

He could hear the faint chatter of his maids and servants, the faint chatter of his parents. His sister was running down the hall, skidding to a stop just before the door. 

A bell chimed. 

The door opened, revealing a head of orange hair. Natsu was the sunshine of his world, a wide grin plastered on her lips. 

“Aniki? You’re crying, is everything alright?” Natsu asked, taking a few steps forward. Her slippers sounded against the floor, her pink gown swishing. 

Shouyou looked a little surprised, reaching up to touch his face. Sure enough, something wet was being produced from his eyes. 

“Ah… yeah. Everything’s fine, Natsu. I just had a bad dream.” Shouyou smiled a little hesitantly, getting up and kneeling before her. He smiled, brushing some of the hair away from her eyes. 

Natsu looked confused, especially when he wrapped his arms around her frame. Crying into her shoulder. 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away. Only to scream, shooting himself back. His sister was dead, blood oozing from her chest. He had been hugging a corpse, one with a decaying face. One with a decaying leg -- so much blood. He was covered in it. 

A bell chimed, though it seemed louder and more distorted. The sound of armor clanking, the sight of a monster. One the size of a giant, it's eyes red and gleaming. 

Shouyou braced himself, only for the creature to kneel down on one leg. Bowing it’s head, it mumbled. 

“Your majesty.” 

\--- 

Black waved around Shouyou’s form, his eyes changing entirely from their bright orange. Fading into a sharp red, his skin changing to white. Pure, pasty white. His hair started to fade lighter and lighter, until it too, changed. His teeth sharpened like a thousand knives, his hands twitching.

The black around him opened, splashing on the ground. Like acid, the ground melted away. 

Shouyou Hinata had silver hair, black eyes, and white skin. Plus a very, very sick grin. One with pearly white teeth and the definition of fear. 

Little black balls hovered just behind Shouyou’s shoulders, and lower back. Extending from them, were wings paper thin, glistening if caught in the right light. 

Shouyou raised his right hand, black liquid leaking from his fingertips like poision. The masks all cracked, some completely shattering in the mass of bodies. 

Out extended lights, millions of different colors shot up and demons came. Thousands of demons with thousands of weapons. Looks of malice and hatred, dripping off their faces like sauce. 

Tobio was afraid. 

\--- 

Suga felt the world shift, from a mask that is. It wasn’t a bad shift, far from it. In fact, it was a shift Daichi and he had long awaited. They even tried to make it happen once, but sadly, it didn't. Though, now the world was shaking and trumpets were singing. 

The Demon king had arisen, eyes flickering with black. 

Suga guesses he would like to see the new king, though he wouldn't. Not trapped in a mask like this. It sucked too, he had put up a fight. Though this-- 

A crack, followed by rays of what could be asumed as light interrupted Suga’s thoughts. Suga shifted from his spot on the floor of his prison, tilting his head to get a better look. 

Then a thousand rays of light and he was being shoved up. His limbs extending and finally, finally he was free. The thirst in his throat was screaming though. He could really go for some water right now. 

Suga scanned the area, eyes landing on a figure of black. His body tensed, and he couldn't disobey. 

The Demon king had taken control. 

\--- 

Tobio was stunned, scared. Horrified, all these creatures… All these creatures he… 

The sound of horns blaring, the sight of Daichi Sawamura. The king from the West, the one no one talks about because of his demon pacts. The man was riding on a horse, one with a rotting face. 

Tobio cringed, this was not good. His men were either collapsing to their knees in fear, or putting up a brave front. Tobio winced as he realized he was ready to fall to his knees. Ready to hit bail and run. It was over, they’d lost. 

Daichi swung himself off the horse, armored feet clunking as he walked over to Tobio. Tobio who didn't even move. Was the king here to chew him out? Tell him that he had just created a monster? Or maybe he-

“Thanks.” Daichi said, one hundred percent serious. No sarcasm -- or any indication he was mad. In fact, he looked joyous. Daichi pulled out a sword, one missing a gem slot. One that looked tatherd and beaten. “Now, go tame your demon.” 

Tobio looked stunned as he took the sword, the hilt scratchy and the blade crumbling away. 

“Uh. Who.. Who’s my demon?” Tobio dared to ask, making eye contact with Daichi himself. 

“Hinata Shouyou, king of the South. Or rather, king of all demons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woozah

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops (sorry if Shouyou's name isn't spelled right anywhere hur) 
> 
> The first chapter is kinda like a bad intro or something. Other chapters will be better. 
> 
> Dontgivemethatlook 
> 
> I've been into Haikyuu forever so I'm p glad I gotta write something finally hahaha


End file.
